Changes
by AlaskaChic Storywriter
Summary: Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids. In several point of views of the Weasley/Potter family. Co-write, Asphodel Chestnut, Rose/Scorpius in later chapters


_New story! But this one I'm co-writing with Asphodel Chestnut, and it's her idea, but I'm adding a little input and editing. I figured we should post it on both, so - check it out!_

* * *

Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids. In several point of views of the Weasley/Potter family.

**Chapter 1**

James, Albus and Lily all piled into the car as their parents climbed into the front, and Harry started to back out of the driveway. Hermione had insisted that everyone should learn how to drive a car, as this was how Muggles got around.

"Hey James, are you going to the party in the Gryffindor common room tonight?" Albus or 'Al' Potter asked his older brother. James nodded. It was a tradition for the Gryffindors to hold a 'back to school party' every year to commemorate the 7th years that would be leaving at the end of the year.

"I can't believe it's my fourth year!" Lily, James and Al's little sister squealed. James laughed.

"I can't believe it's my fifth year!" Al groaned. 5th years had to take their dreaded O.W.L's at the end of the year, which made several of them stay up past midnight trying to finish some last minute studying or homework.

"I can't believe it's my sixth year! And they made me Quidditch captain!" James added. "It shows how good of a leader I am!" he put in, sounding a bit superior.

"You know, I was Quidditch Captain in my sixth year, too?" Harry told his son.

James replied, grinning, "Yes, I know dad. And sixth year was the year that you finally made a move on mum!"

"James!" Ginny scolded her son. Harry laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross station. They pulled their trunks out onto trolleys and got their pets out of the car. Lily got her cat, Sophie, out of the back of the car.

Ginny inquired, "Lily, did you remember your diary this time?" Lily's face drained of color, but when she opened her schoolbag, a look of relief appeared.

"Yes, I thought I left it back home again! But it's in my pack, mum," Lily informed her mother. They wheeled their trolleys over towards the barrier of platforms nine and ten. James took a deep breath, and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, closed his eyes and reappeared on Platform 9 and 3/4. James thought he saw a head with long, curly brown hair disappear onto the train.

Madeline Rose Carmicle was the girl that James had been asking out for the past four years, but every time she said no. _This year is going to be different, my mysterious Madeline,_ James thought. He would've gone after her, but the rest of his family appeared from behind him.

Lily was sitting on her trunk, looking somewhat bored, and Al was flipping through his schoolbooks furiously, just in case there was something that he forgot to look over the summer. "Hey James!" Fred called. James smiled at him.

Rose then appeared. "Hi, Lily!" she greeted her (not so secret) favorite cousin. Lily jumped up and hugged her.

"Wow, Rose, you look different!" Lily exclaimed. Everybody turned their heads towards her. It was true; her waist-length brown bushy hair (which she had inherited from her mother) was no longer bushy. It was sleek and shiny, and her teeth were straight. Her front teeth used to be rather large like her mother's, but now they were straight and even.

"Who are you and what've you done with Rosie Weasley?" Al demanded.

Rosie rolled her big brown eyes that were played up by light brown eye shadow. "Oh calm down Al, all I did was use some Sleeky's easy shine hair products for my hair and I performed a permanent shrinking spell on my teeth," she said. Her attitude changed greatly. She was normally very nice, kind, shy and friendly, basically what represented a Hufflepuff. Now, she sounded snotty, stuck up and arrogant. Not like the Rosie they used to know.

And her outfit was new. She was wearing something that Victoire would wear out to her fancy parties, navy blue tight denim jeans, a black tank top and brown suede high heeled boots, and to top it off she had a grey cardigan that had sleeves to the elbows and reached to her knees in length. She had a peachy lipstick on, and her cheeks looked like they were colored a light pink. Her eyes had the eye shadow, had black around the rims and her eyelashes looked larger than usual. Rosie normally would wear a tracksuit and her favorite jean jacket or a t-shirt and somewhat baggy jeans, and no makeup whatsoever, but that was long gone, now.

"And its Rosaline, by the way," Rosie commented offhandedly as she tossed a strand of her hair over her right shoulder with golden-yellow manicured nails. Al stared incredulously at his cousin, at a loss for words.

Lily stood by her cousin and linked arms with Rosie. "I think you look great," she told her, smiling. Rosie - or Rosaline, now, smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lily. At least _someone_ here has a sense of fashion." With that, Rose marched off towards her group of giggling girlfriends who were waiting by the train for her. Al stared at her as she left. All the girls in the group each had on a pair of some form of heels and their hair was as straight as a pin, all slick and shiny.

He shook his head. What was up with his cousin today?


End file.
